


О романтизации и «романтизации» сексуального насилия

by OneDoseOfHappiness



Series: Фикрайтерская имха [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Dubious Consent, Gen, Psychology, Rape, Research
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 09:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDoseOfHappiness/pseuds/OneDoseOfHappiness
Summary: Нередко в фикрайтерской среде мы встречаемся с проклятиями в адрес авторов, «романтизирующих изнасилование». Что это такое, что под этим могут (зачастую — ошибочно) понимать, можно или нельзя романтизировать сексуальное насилие и как быть, если очень хочется? Давайте разберёмся.





	1. Предисловие

**Author's Note:**

> Авторы систематизировали-систематизировали, систематизировали-систематизировали, да не высистематизировали все возможные аспекты и точки зрения на предмет. Если мы что-то забыли — будем благодарны на указание об этом в комментариях.

**Вступительное слово авторов**

Вращаясь в фикрайтерской среде, мы часто читаем проклятия в адрес «романтизаторов изнасилования». Авторы данной статьи, оба — юристы по образованию, когда-то посвятили немало времени изучению преступлений против половой свободы и неприкосновенности личности (так в законе именуются все нарушения «сексуальных прав человека») с научной точки зрения. А ещё мы читали и писали много самого разного фикла, сходили по всем, наверное, «правильным» и «неправильным» путям и составили максимально полное мнение о каждом. В связи с этим у нас горит, горит и ещё раз горит от большинства обсуждений этой темы. От ошибочных трактовок терминов, от совершенно бредовых мотиваций, приписываемых авторам и читателям рэйп-фикшна, от безбожного виктимблейминга на фоне не менее безбожного моралфажества и многого другого.  
Дабы развеять хотя бы часть распространённых заблуждений, витающих в фикрайтерском сообществе и касающихся работ по данной теме и их авторов, мы решили собрать и, насколько это возможно, систематизировать свои наблюдения и размышления по вопросу.  
**АХТУНГ!** Некоторые вещи, заявленные в данной статье, являются глубоко субъективными. Мы признаём, что в любой теме непременно возникнет какой-нибудь «а у меня не так», и тема изнасилований здесь точно не исключение. Призываем читателей рассматривать всё изложенное как нашу **точку зрения** — подтверждённую определённым опытом и знаниями, но всё же лишь одну из возможных.  
И да. Людям верующим и/или гомофобам тут не рады.

**Терминология**

Для начала позвольте нам побыть немножко кэпами. Да, мы знаем, что у всех есть под рукой Гугл, но... Но. Но. Но. За несколько лет общения с фикрайтерами в разных тусовках мы окончательно убедились в справедливости Майерсова закона письменной речи: «Всё, что _может быть_ понято неправильно, _будет_ понято неправильно».  
Кроме того, некоторые понятия фикрайтерского сленга до сих пор не имеют однозначных и точно закреплённых толкований, так как нет ни одного словаря, который стал бы подобные вещи закреплять. Поэтому давайте договоримся на берегу, что есть что.  
У этой главы есть ещё и дополнительная цель — она написана в помощь сомневающемуся автору. Если вы, читая эту главу, узнали что-то из написанного вами — значит, вам пора добавить предупреждение.

(_Пользователи бывалые, успевшие за свой долгий фикрайтерский век пройти огонь, воду и тугое колечко мышц, могут этот параграф с чистой совестью пропустить и сразу перейти к следующей части._)

**Изнасилование** — 1) _фикрайт._ сексуальное взаимодействие без полного и добровольного согласия одной из сторон; 2) _юрид._ половое сношение с применением насилия или с угрозой его применения к потерпевшей или к другим лицам либо с использованием беспомощного состояния потерпевшей (ст. 131 Уголовного кодекса РФ).

Итак, фикрайтерское понятие отличается от юридического, хоть и базируется на нём. В чём же здесь сходства и в чём различия?

С юридической точки зрения, изнасилование — это только вагинальный секс, а если точнее: «состав изнасилования считается оконченным в момент введения головки полового члена в преддверие влагалища». На всё остальное в законе есть другая статья, 132-я, — «Насильственные действия сексуального характера». Внимание, спойлер: наказания по ней точно такие же, как и по 131-й, так что тут полное равноправие.  
В отличие от юридического термина, фикрайтерский тег «изнасилование» охватывает абсолютно любые формы сексуального взаимодействия. Секс вагинальный, анальный, оральный — сюда. Принуждение к мастурбации любыми частями тела (для этого могут использоваться не только руки, но также ноги (ступни, бёдра, колени), груди, подмышки etc.) — сюда. Отдельные виды мастурбации (фистинг, фингеринг, футфистинг и пр.) — сюда. Сексуальные игрушки, и не только проникающего действия, — сюда. В общем, всё, что в обычное время воспринимается как секс. Причём, что важно, жертва может быть как пассивной, так и условно активной стороной. Т.е., например, если насильник(-ца) связал мужчину и, пользуясь его беспомощностью, сперва довёл до эрекции, а затем использовал для своего удовлетворения — это тоже изнасилование (за соответствующим примером можете сходить в нашу работу «Медосмотр»).  
Закон, помимо свершившегося насилия, наказывает ещё и попытки и даже приготовление к совершению насилия. Фанфикшн подобное не учитывает, фикрайтеров интересует лишь состоявшийся секс.  
Кроме того, фанфикеры, в отличие от юристов, не разграничивают жертв сексуального насилия по полу. Это, впрочем, понятно. Закон выделяет женщин-жертв (и, соответственно, разделяет изнасилование и НДСХ) в силу одного особенного возможного последствия — беременности. Для фикрайтеров же самый важный аспект изнасилования — это непосредственно сам насильственный половой акт, а уж что за ним последует, фикрайтерам не так принципиально. (Циничная, но правда.) К тому же мы существуем в тех условиях, где есть омегаверс и МПРЕГ, что тоже приходится учитывать.  
В общем, принцип фикрайтеров: насильники всех форм и видов — объединяйтесь.

Теперь что касается «полного и добровольного согласия».

**1.** В идеале, чтобы секс считать сексом, а не изнасилованием, это самое полное и добровольное согласие должно быть выражено словесно («Йа-йа, дарлинг!») или явными действиями — поцелуи, самостоятельное раздевание (и помощь партнёру), ласки и прочая.  
**Важно!** Согласие каждый раз даётся заново. Нельзя предполагать, что человек всегда согласен на секс, даже со своим постоянным партнёром, даже с супругом. Отсутствие желания в конкретный момент абсолютно естественно. Плохое настроение, усталость, да просто банальное НЕ ХОЧУ — всё это достаточное основание для отказа. И принуждение партнёра к сексу в такой ситуации будет изнасилованием. Если кого-то удивляет то, что мы на этом отдельно останавливаемся: ребят, мы читали показания насильников-мужей, которые считали, что их жёны обязаны вступать с ними в сексуальную связь по первому требованию, т.к. они уже дали согласие на брак. Это реальные люди с такими реальными тараканами в голове. Что уж с фикрайтеров взять...  
Также здесь стоит отметить, что согласие должно присутствовать на всех стадиях и на каждое отдельное действие. Если партнёр сначала соглашался, потом передумал, но это было проигнорировано — изнасилование. Если партнёр согласился на один акт и не захотел продолжения, но это было проигнорировано — изнасилование. Если партнёр согласился на определённую форму сексуального взаимодействия, а его силой склонили к другой — изнасилование. Разумеется, не нужно ударяться в маразм, как в некоторых странах, где за изнасилование судят тех, кто не использовал презерватив при наличии договорённости на защищённый половой акт. Но будьте бдительны, как говорил старина Крауч.  
Кстати, по нашему опыту, иногда авторы даже не задумываются над тем, что написанное ими является сексуальным насилием, пока им на это прямо не укажут. Тут можем вспомнить неплохую в остальном работу, в которой один герой, испытывающий скрытое влечение к другому, был этим самым другим принуждён к сексу в душе. В шапке работы «изнасилование» отмечено не было и не отмечено до сих пор, большинство читателей радостно не замечают факта принуждения. Видимо, некоторые авторы полагают, что наличия взаимной симпатии достаточно, чтобы превратить принуждение к сексу то ли в игру, то ли в «завоевание», то ли в «первый решительный шаг». Умоляем, не повторяйте этой ошибки! Даже если ваш персонаж влюблён, даже если второй персонаж преподносит свои действия как «заботу» или обычный, просто «слегка стремительный» переход на новый уровень отношений (хорошенький такой переход!), отсутствие осознанного согласия на секс означает, что вы пишете изнасилование. Мы не говорим, что это плохо, но вы должны осознавать, что делаете, и заблаговременно предупреждать о том читателей.

**2.** Добро**воль**ность предполагает как минимум наличие **воли**. А для этого необходимо осознание происходящего всеми вовлеченными лицами.  
Как это ни банально, но, чтобы о**созна**вать, нужно на протяжении всего процесса оставаться в **созна**нии. Человек спящий, в коме, в обмороке не понимает происходящего, и здесь уж точно молчание — не знак согласия. Так же как и отсутствие сопротивления. Помните Kill Bill, сцену в больнице? Готовы поспорить, «Бак, который устроит трах» и его приятель вовсе не понимали, что совершают изнасилование. Для них эта ситуация была всего лишь возможностью присунуть, не прилагая особых усилий для соблазнения девушки и не тратясь на дорогостоящие услуги проститутки. Можно только поаплодировать Арлин за то, как она обошлась с обоими негодяями.  
99% описаний секса со спящими/в отключке/коматозниками — это описания изнасилований. Есть отдельный кинк, на который недавно даже добавили Метку, — сомнофилия. Он как раз и выражается в стремлении совокупиться со спящим/в коме/в обмороке (ну а для читателя — в косвенном наблюдении за таким совокуплением). Если в вашей работе один из героев вступает в сексуальную связь с другим, воспользовавшись его беспомощным состоянием — сном, у вас — изнасилование.  
Впрочем, тут есть и что-то вроде исключений.  
Есть разновидность сексуальных игрищ, при которой один из партнёров притворяется спящим и сдерживает внешние реакции на сексуальные действия с ним партнёра. На таком сюжете построена отдельная категория порнушечек (и мы сейчас не фанфики имеем в виду). Естественно, происходит подобное по доброй воле всех участников и не является изнасилованием. Но может им стать, если «спящий» партнёр проявит сопротивление, которое будет проигнорировано.  
Кроме того, в некоторых парах встречается такая практика, как пробуждение спящего сексом. Помните анекдот? «Я всегда говорил жене, что хочу проснуться от минета. Просыпаюсь сегодня и чувствую, как мне что-то утыкается в рот. Открываю глаза — брат жены тычет мне хуем в лицо, а жена стоит рядом и ржёт». Ну или другой вариант: «Уставшая жена оставила мужу записку: «Будешь ебать — не буди». Всё это условно безобидно, пока партнёр не против подобного исхода и пока мы не видим наглядно его сопротивление. Если спящий проснулся в процессе и начал отбиваться — тушите свет, у нас изнасилование! То же самое, если герою заранее известно, что партнёр будет против. Повторимся: даже постоянный партнёр.  
Другое беспомощное состояние, мешающее осознанию, — это опьянение, наркотическое или алкогольное чаще всего. Здесь речь идёт о такой степени опьянения, при которой лицо вообще неспособно контролировать свои действия и не осознаёт их. При этом не имеет значения, накачивается персонаж сам или же его целенаправленно (пусть даже без принуждения) вводят в состояние крайнего опьянения.  
Те авторы, у которых герои переспали по пьяной лавочке, — привет, ребят, вы ходите по краю. Если у вас один герой хотя бы относительно трезв и понимает, что второй не собирался вступать с ним в связь, — двойной привет. Традиционно в фикрайтерском сообществе подобные ситуации не рассматриваются как изнасилования, хотя некоторые читатели об них сквикаются — и они правы.  
Наконец, третья разновидность беспомощных состояний касается расстройств психики, умственной отсталости и в целом невменяемости по этой причине. Редкий случай, но всё же: если условно вменяемый герой («условно» — потому что сложно считать полностью адекватным человека, который хочет секса с кем-то невменяемым) склоняет к сексу, в том числе обычными уговорами, невменяемого персонажа — это изнасилование, т.к. у героя отсутствует понимание происходящего и, следовательно, возможность дать осознанное согласие. Здесь хотелось бы вспомнить Ходора, неожиданно часто эксплуатируемого в таком качестве, причём вдвойне редким способом — как «активная жертва». Неисповедимы пути фикрайтерского мышления, да.  
В скобках должны пояснить, что закон к беспомощным состояниям, при которых жертва не осознает происходящее и, следовательно, не может дать осознанного согласия, относит ещё и возраст — малолетство и, напротив, глубокую старость. Фикрайтеры данный вариант не учитывают вообще и ограничиваются отдельными кинками на сам нестандартный возраст.

**3.** Чтобы обсудить третий аспект «полного и добровольного», нам нужно вспомнить о подкатегориях рэйп-фичков.  
Ещё до введения Меток многие из вас наверняка встречались с такими словами — даб-кон и нон-кон. Обычно по контексту бывает понятно, что и то и другое как-то связано с сексуальным насилием. Но как именно?  
**Нон-кон** — от англ. non consensual intercorse — секс без согласия. В данном случае согласие отсутствует в любом виде, жертва не могла и не собиралась его давать ни при каких обстоятельствах.  
Что мы сюда уверенно относим? Сперва заглянем в юридическое определение изнасилования. Большая часть применима и в фанфикшне.  
Физическое принуждение и насилие — избиение, связывание, удержание, в том числе осуществляемое третьим лицом (или лицами), любой непосредственный физический контакт, направленный на то, чтобы лишить жертву или возможности, или желания сопротивляться.  
Тут есть удивительная вещь, которая отчего-то не всем кажется очевидной. Физическое принуждение и насилие — это **не** достаточный и **не** необходимый признак изнасилования. Насильник не обязан разбить жертве лицо в кровавую кашу, не обязан ломать ей руки-ноги-рёбра, драть волосы и т.д. Это частый, но не обязательный элемент процесса. Кроме того, от изнасилования нужно отличать жёсткий секс и совсем-совсем отличать БДСМ-сессии. И первое, и второе может сопровождаться всем тем, что упоминалось ранее, т.е. избиением, связыванием, удержанием и пр. Могут присутствовать третьи лица. Возможно грубое обращение нескольких человек с одним, в том числе с двойным (тройным) проникновением. Ничто из этого не будет изнасилованием, если человек даёт согласие на всё перечисленное.  
Помимо самого физического насилия, ровно так же работает угроза физического насилия, особенно с применением оружия. Так, секс под дулом пистолета, даже если жертва как будто бы «сама согласилась», дабы избежать травм (а то и смерти), ни в какой вселенной не является добровольным.  
Далее закон в качестве способа принуждения называет насилие и угрозы насилия в отношении других людей. Злой дядя держит нож у горла любимого троюродного деверя и грозится его прирезать, если жертва не отдастся злому дяде. Или Джокер захватил Готэм, подложил бомбу под детский приют и требует, чтобы Бэтмен предоставил ему в полное пользование свою Бэт-эсс. Знакомо? Да, мы здесь, rape in progress.  
Если с угрозой насилия всё плюс-минус понятно, шантаж и обман вызывают немалые вопросы. И поэтому самое время вспомнить о ещё одной загадочной категории фикшна, уже упомянутой выше.  
**Даб-кон **— от англ. dubious concent — сомнительное согласие. В самом переводе термина не сомневается (кхм) никто. А вот о его понимании и трактовке по сей день, бывает, сталкиваются лбами и сцепляются рогами. Существует среди прочего и мнение, что даб-кон — не разновидность рэйп-фичков, а совершенно отдельная, не пересекающаяся с ними категория. Или пересекающаяся лишь частично.  
В чём тут соль. Слово «сомнительное» можно понимать как «согласие, данное в случае сомнения», т.е. герой изначально не уверен в своём желании или нежелании вступать в сексуальную связь, но тем или иным образом принуждается в итоге к согласию. Это ситуация, когда герой мог бы дать согласие и без принуждения, но колебался. Вторая трактовка: «сомнительный» как «вызывающий сомнения», и в первую очередь — сомнения у наблюдателя. Т.е. наблюдателю неясно, а можно ли вообще считать данное согласие — согласием. Данная трактовка более широкая и поглощает первую.  
Действие приворотной или возбуждающей желание магии, действие афродизиаков или алкоголя — вот это сомнительное согласие. Важно, чтобы соответствующие средства не убивали в жертве способность мыслить, но явно влияли на её (или его) адекватность.  
Об афродизиаках поговорим отдельно. Сразу обговорим, что под афродизиаками имеем в виду различные медикаментозные средства возбуждающего свойства, т.к. шоколад, устрицы и им подобные продукты, хоть и способствуют возбуждению, всё же не заставляют героев терять голову. А вот насчёт препаратов и веществ, объединённых под названием «афродизиаки» (иногда ещё ошибочно используется термин «феромоны»), в массовой культуре существуют поистине ужасающие мифы. В рамках фанфикшна на половину работ с афродизиаками вообще стоило бы поставить тег «фантастика». И дело даже не в полнейшем нежелании авторов хоть немножко изучить матчасть, например виды и способы действия препаратов, используемых для стимуляции возбуждения, способы применения, лекарственную форму, противопоказания, передозировку и т.д. Проблема-то в том, что самым обычным средствам для улучшения потенции приписываются буквально магические свойства. Человек, подвергшийся действию афродизиака (чаще всего в таком качестве выступает банальная виагра), не просто физически возбуждается, но буквально теряет голову и способен переспать с кем угодно, где угодно, наплевав на личные симпатии, опытность, принципы, даже соображения безопасности. Куда там Амортенции!  
Здесь вспоминаются две очень популярные работы на эту тему в слэше и гете соответственно. В первой герой с утреца пораньше тяпнул вместо витаминок пригоршню виагры, после чего потрахался во всех возможных позах с тем, кого до этого ненавидел. Во второй работе героине кинули в кофе — уже догадались? — виагру, после чего девственница, благоухая своими выделениями аки течная омежка, выловила в метро первого встречного и опять же вступила с ним в сексуальную связь в грязном техническом коридоре. Не будем вспоминать о том, что виагра действует совершенно не так, причем для женщин вовсе бесполезна, а при передозе вполне может спровоцировать инсульт и другие проблемы с сердцем (собсно, у неё ведь изначальное назначение — повышение давления, а каменный стояк — это лишь приятная побочка). Куда больше нас волнует то, что в обеих работах партнёры перевозбуждённых и явно неадекватно ведущих себя людей ничего странного не заметили. Мы, конечно, не считаем, что здесь имело место изнасилование (хотя оно бы тут точно было, если б «магический» афродизиак подсыпал тот же человек, с которым «жертва» в итоге переспала), а вот даб-кон поставить, на наш взгляд, стоило. Собственно говоря, из-за таких примеров и ведутся споры о соотношении изнасилования и даб-кона.  
Сюда же добавим тот самый спорный пример, один из тех, в которых явственно всплывают различия даб-кона и нон-кона, а именно секс вследствие шантажа или обмана. С одной стороны, жертва принимает решение полностью осознанно, к ней не применяется физическое насилие или угроза, её мышление не подвергается действию никаких препаратов, зелий, магии и т.д. С другой, в случае шантажа жертва не стала бы давать согласие, если бы не боялась неблагоприятных последствий для своей личной жизни, карьеры, репутации (или всего того же самого своих близких). Пример для понимания: Лисбет Саландер («Девушка с татуировкой дракона»), которая была вынуждена сексуально удовлетворить своего куратора ради получения необходимого для работы оборудования (компьютера). Нет физического принуждения, нет угроз, но добровольностью тут и не пахнет.  
То же касается и обмана. Мужчина обещает жениться на девушке, если она с ним переспит, но обманывает. Женщина обещает подарить мужчине машину, если он с ней переспит, но обманывает. В Америке, в некоторых Штатах, признавали изнасилованием уклонение от оплаты секса с проституткой.  
В данном случае сложно говорить о полном согласии, так как на суждения жертвы слишком сильно влияют внешние обстоятельства. И жертва обмана/шантажа не стала бы вступать в сексуальную связь, если бы не эти обстоятельства. Или стала бы, кто ж её знает.  
Закон здесь однозначен: шантаж и обман способами изнасилования не являются (на то в законе есть другая статья — «Понуждение к действиям сексуального характера»). Мы же на этот счёт не столь категоричны, но при этом не можем дать никакого общего совета, кроме как оценивать желание и готовность жертвы дать согласие **до** возникновения внешних обстоятельств. Если шантаж и обман использовались скорее как способы убеждения, уговоров и уламывания излишне сомневающегося, но в целом готового на секс героя, то ставить в шапку предупреждение нет смысла. Всё же предупреждения используются либо людьми с кинками — чтобы найти интересный контент, либо людьми со сквиками — чтобы отсеять неприятный контент. В этом же случае первым вы недодадите, а вторых безо всякой на то причины потеряете.  
Отдельной строкой выпишем непротивление жертвы. Это такая ситуация, когда жертва не сопротивляется в силу скорее внутренних причин. Это может быть страх перед партнёром, основанный на предыдущем опыте. Это может быть состояние зависимости, не связанное напрямую с сексом и, скорее всего, вообще не озвученное напрямую. Особенностью данного типа отношений является отсутствие ясно выраженного согласия или несогласия на секс. Нет инициативы и желания со стороны условной жертвы, нет и сопротивления. Где мы с таким сталкиваемся? Начальник склоняет к сексу свою подчинённую или подчинённого, опекун склоняет к сексу подопечного, авторитет пользуется услугами опущенного и т.п. Нередко в фикшне мы видим не первый и не второй, а лишь один из многих эпизодов таких отношений, когда стадия открытого принуждения уже давно пройдена, а условная жертва смирилась со своими «обязанностями». Подобное опять же нельзя назвать изнасилованием, и несколько спорно отнесение таких сцен к даб-кону. Впрочем, мы большие сторонники говорить с читателями, а не изображать из себя немых, так что для любых спорных моментов используйте примечания, где можете упомянуть о потенциально кинкающих/сквикающих вещах.  
Пользователь **Селяви** напомнил нам об омегаверсе, поэтому заденем одним крылом и эту тему.  
Одним из классических для омегаверса сюжетов является потеря омегой контроля под влиянием течки (гона, эструса, как бы там автор этот период ни назвал) с последующим вступлением в сексуальную связь с кем-то незапланированным, а то и откровенно отвратительным данной(-му) омеге. Можно ли считать этот сюжет изнасилованием или хотя бы даб-коном?  
Самая главная проблема омегаверса — это отсутствие в нём общепризнанных канонов. Да, есть определённый набор факторов, которые считаются неотъемлемой частью жанра. Однако авторы жонглируют этими факторами, как хотят. В результате нельзя судить об о-версе в целом, нужно смотреть на детали, на то, как автор подал свой мир, его условия и условности, как подал отношение героев к происходящему и т.д.  
Будет ли гон беспомощным состоянием, зависит от того, какие правила автор установит для своего варианта омегаверса. У кого-то омеги действительно теряют контроль над собой, поэтому злонамеренно воспользовавшегося ситуацией альфу можно отнести к насильникам. Но у кого-то из авторов и альфы от запаха течной омежки точно так же теряют контроль. И вот тут, казалось бы, не может быть правых и виноватых... Однако слишком многое зависит от поведения конкретных героев. Ведь одно дело — если в заданной вселенной предсказать наступление течки со стороны невозможно и альфа и омега случайно оказываются рядом в момент её начала. И совсем другое дело — если один из героев (неважно, альфа или омега) заранее знает о близящейся течке и гоне и специально пристраивается поближе к тому, кто его интересует, точно зная при этом, что сознательно тот не хочет с ним секса и гон — это единственный способ склонить его к близости. Тогда вся ситуация уже и на даб-кон тянет, подобно сюжетам с волшебными афродизиаками. Всё зависит от деталей, помните об этом, когда заполняете шапку.  
(В скобках отметим, что правило «Действуй по обстоятельствам» актуально вообще для всех жанров и направленностей.)

На этом мы с терминологией заканчиваем и переходим непосредственно к размышлению о работах с изнасилованиями — такими, как их понимают фикрайтеры.


	2. «Романтизация изнасилования»: Что? Где? Когда?

Итак, в предыдущей главе мы примерно разобрались, какие ситуации и какие сюжеты действительно следует считать изнасилованием. Теперь же рассмотрим, на какие работы ставят предупреждение Изнасилование, на какие совершенно напрасно не ставят, каково отношение фикрайтерского сообщества к работам с этим предупреждением, отношение к их авторам и фанатам, а главное — обоснованно ли это отношение.

Прежде чем вы прочтёте данную главу, вы должны узнать об авторах две вещи, которые являются определяющими:  
1\. Авторы крайне негативно относятся к сексуальному насилию в жизни, к насильникам, к виктимблеймингу.  
2\. Авторы крайне положительно относятся к сексуальному насилию в художественных произведениях, будь то фанфикшн, изданная литература, кино, сериалы, аниме и манга и пр. У авторов кинк на изнасилования, который срабатывает даже на лёгкие намёки.  
Что из сказанного следует?  
А следует то, что мы ни в коем случае не осуждаем, как это принято, авторов и читателей рэйп-фикшна, при этом мы хорошо видим и понимаем проблемы отдельных произведений, отдельных авторов, отдельных читателей, мифы и заблуждения, которые в этой теме распространены. А проблем, мифов и заблуждений, поверьте, хватает по обе стороны баррикад. Так поговорим же о романтизации сексуального насилия.

**А о чём, собственно, речь?**

Парадоксально, но факт: несмотря на активные обсуждения и на регулярные набигания в комментарии целых толп противников пресловутой «романтизации», в фикрайтерском сообществе по-прежнему не существует единого понимания, что же считать романтизацией сексуального насилия.  
Самая распространённая точка зрения гласит: «Насильник не может быть положительным персонажем. Автор обязан в своём тексте осуждать сексуальное насилие, чем прямее и конкретнее — тем лучше. Жертва изнасилования не имеет права перестать сопротивляться и/или получить оргазм. Жертва обязана получить тяжёлую психологическую травму, страдать, пить успокоительные горстями или запивать своё горе литрами алкоголя, возможно — попытаться покончить собой. Примирение жертвы и насильника категорически невозможно ни при каких обстоятельствах. Идеальный автор жестоко накажет насильника непосредственно в самом тексте. В описаниях сексуального насилия нет и не может быть ничего сексуального, а если для вас есть — вы тварь».  
Любые отхождения от этой схемы будут названы романтизацией изнасилования. Особо рьяные противники рэйп-фикшна также полагают, что любители данной темы одобряют сексуальное насилие (и насилие в целом) в жизни, что фанфики про изнасилования формируют у подрастающего поколения неправильные представления об изнасилованиях и потому должны быть запрещены в любом виде, ну и на сладенькое желают авторам и читателям рэйп-фикшна пережить изнасилование, желательно групповое, желательно длящееся на протяжении месяцев. Согласитесь, от всего перечисленного так и веет высокой моралью и правильными жизненными принципами, да?  
Исходя из данных выше установок, давайте выясним, что есть «романтизация изнасилования» в самом её общем, наиболее часто встречающемся понимании.

**А был ли мальчик?**

В фанфикшне существует очень распространённое сюжетное клише: девушка (желательно девственница) оказывается застигнута врасплох незнакомцем/давним тайным обожателем, который настолько поражён её красотой/умом/размером ноги/свой вариант, что не может устоять и не желает тратить время на расшаркивания, а потому силой овладевает девицей; в процессе соития (иногда — ещё на стадии предварительных ласк... да, ласки обязательны, у нас же тут изнасилование, вы не заметили?) девушка проникается к мужчине симпатией — либо восхищается его целеустремлённостью, либо просто получает удовольствие от процесса «принудительного соблазнения» и нежности партнёра (насильник непременно должен позаботиться об удовольствии жертвы), — начинает отвечать взаимностью, оргазмирует фонтаном, прощает мужчину за все перед собой грехи, а дальше они живут вместе долго и счастливо. Девушку в данном сюжете можно без особых потерь заменить на парня и получить точно такое же клише, уже для слэша. Авторы таких работ чаще всего ещё и не слишком утруждают себя изучением физиологии, так что вся «механика» процесса совпадает вплоть до идентичности (мы видели в фикшне даже девушек с простатой и парней с множественными оргазмами, причём не единожды и у разных авторов).  
Описанное представляет собой образцовый пример романтизации изнасилования. Эталон, хоть сейчас в Палату мер и весов. Более того, данный сюжет (может, в слегка изменённом виде) является крайне распространённой сексуальной фантазией, часто встречающейся в порно и просто в откровениях женщин (реже — мужчин). У моралфагов на этот штамп возмущалка встаёт лучше, чем в иных высокорейтинговых фанфиках встают нефритовые жезлы и эбонитовые стержни.  
А теперь приготовьтесь удивляться. Готовы? Воздуха в грудь набрали?  
Так вот. Данный сюжет вообще не относится к изнасилованию. Этот сюжет — суть древняя, как говно мамонта, в буквальном смысле первобытная форма человеческих брачных игр, иначе говоря — флирта.  
Смешно? А вот мы сейчас расскажем, почему совсем не смешно.  
Где-то в каменном веке человечество поняло, что собрать адронный коллайдер любой дурак может, а вот родить нового человека может только женщина. При этом за раз женщина рожает одного, хорошо — двух человеков, после чего при благом стечении обстоятельств несколько месяцев отдыхает и «перезаряжается», а при неудачном — умирает во время или вскоре после родов из-за всяческих болячек. Первобытное акушерство и антисанитария не дадут соврать. В то же самое время один мужчина каждый день может оплодотворять столько женщин, сколько дадут (ну или хотя бы пытаться).  
Таким образом человечество пришло к неизбежному выводу: женская плодовитость — это ресурс, ресурс весьма капризный и ограниченный, а значит — ценный. Гораздо более ценный, чем женский ум и женские рабочие руки, потому что думать и работать мужики тоже могут, и тут женщина легко заменима.  
Как же поступают с ценными ресурсами? Правильно — их распределение начинают жёстко контролировать. Так древние человеки перешли от матриархата — к патриархату. Потому как негоже ресурсу самому собой распоряжаться, да ещё и другим указывать.

_— Вот мы сегодня по истории проходили: было такое время, когда женщины мужчинами командовали. Очень правильное было время! Я вот только его название забыла._  
_— Матриархат, что ли?_  
_ — Ты тоже знаешь? Вот они где у нас сидели, голубчики! Так нет, выпустили их древние женщины, вот они теперь и командуют!_

** _к/ф «Девчата»_ **

  
И вот ещё в древнейшие времена начали формироваться все те стереотипы, с которыми по сей день вынужден бороться феминизм. Но если сегодня мы в качестве наказания за нарушение установленных для женщины правил имеем в основном осуждение общества и некоторые препятствия для самореализации, то в прошлом вполне можно было оказаться закопанной в землю по самую шею и оставленной собакам на съедение (в дикой Руси) или просто попасть на костёр (в цивилизованной Европе).  
Первое и главное правило для древней и не очень женщины требовало блюсти свой основной ресурс. И чтобы проще было принудить женщину к этому самому блюдению, всему обществу — от первобытного до относительно развитого, почти современного — старательно внушалась мысль о недопустимости, невозможности, несущественности женского удовольствия. Сами понимаете: если женщины прознают, что секс — это приятно, заставить их воздерживаться, а значит — контролировать их плодовитость, станет в сто раз сложнее.  
Так начало формироваться табуирование женской сексуальности. Женщина или вообще не имела права получать удовольствие от процесса, или не могла выбирать партнёров и не должна была выражать своего неудовольствия на любом этапе. Потому женщин с рождения приучали к беспрекословному послушанию, стыдливости и безграничному терпению.

_— А как раньше цари невест выбирали?_  
_— Понятия не имею._  
_ — А вот так: невеста узелки распутывает, царь в щёлку смотрит, если какая дёргается, сердится, то всё — пошла вон, ленивая. Потому что царской жене пуд терпения и выдержки требуется._

**«Милая, обожаемая моя Анна Васильевна», Книппер А.В.**

  
_Между другими добродетелями, которые честную даму или девицу украшают и от них требуются, начальнейшая и главнейшая добродетель — смирение, которое весьма много в себе содержит._

**«Домострой», о девическом смирении**

  
Чтобы свести к минимуму все риски, женщине запрещалось общаться с мужчинами по любым поводам, кроме непосредственно связанных с браком, устанавливалось раздельное проживание мужчин и женщин даже внутри одной семьи и одного дома. Также женщине запрещалось получать образование, дабы, с одной стороны, не допустить лишних знаний, а с другой, чтобы дополнительно повысить зависимость женщины от мужчины. И если в селе женщина в любом случае была работницей, которая так или иначе могла бы тянуть на себе всё хозяйство, а значит, добывать себе пропитание и основное необходимое для жизни, то городские женщины были ограничены в выборе профессий — для них допускалась либо работа, связанная с ведением домашнего хозяйства (готовка, стирка-глажка, шитьё), либо всевозможный низкоквалифицированный труд. Женщины, достигающие успеха в ведении бизнеса, вплоть до XX века вызывали у общества как минимум вопросы, как максимум — крайнее возмущение. Вспомните Скарлетт О'Хара с её лесопилкой и то, как брезгливо относились к её деловой активности окружающие. Это литературный пример, основанный на обычных реалиях того времени. И это, заметьте, уже конец XIX века! Всего через 40-50 лет женщины добьются права голосовать. Если брать более ранние периоды, увидим женщин, вынужденных вести все дела через мужей, поскольку права собственности у большинства из них не было, а бизнес-партнёры, 99% которых — находящиеся в плену стереотипов мужчины, ни за что не стали бы вести дела с женщиной напрямую. Это было попросту неприлично, да и не принимал никто всерьёз женский ум — отвыкли за тысячелетия.  
Путь в политику для женщины вообще лежал преимущественно через распоряжение всё тем же основным ресурсом. Отсюда — институт фаворитизма.  
Женщина всё ещё оставалась ценным ресурсом, с контрацепцией (пре- и посткоитальной) всё ещё были проблемы, спровоцированные нарочно выкидыши были крайне опасными, а кормить невыгодных детей никому не хотелось. Поэтому женщину всё больше и больше утягивали в узду.  
Огромную роль в процессе угнетения женщины всегда играли и до сих пор играют религии как первейший инструмент манипуляции массами.  
Тут сделаем маленькое отступление. На первых порах, когда человеческие племена, а позже селения, были не очень большими, а их население — малочисленным, особую важность приобретали гетерогенные связи, т.е. смешение крови разных племён (а значит, родов). Не будем долго рассказывать про пагубные последствия от постоянных кровосмесительных связей (вкратце: в результате регулярного смешения крови потомков от одних и тех же родителей в генах накапливается всевозможный генетический «мусор» — болезни и иные изъяны), просто отметим, что свежая кровь была необходима всем. Именно поэтому в древних культах мы встречаем такое количество ритуалов, связанных со случайными сексуальными связями. Простенький пример — прародитель Дня Святого Валентина, древнеримский фестиваль Луперкалии. Пастушеский праздник очищения и плодородия проводился ежегодно в третий день после февральских ид (то есть 15 февраля по юлианскому календарю). Предполагал, помимо прочего, пробегание полуобнажённых знатных юношей по городу, при этом встреченные женщины обязаны были позволить юношам себя отшлёпать. А к ночи девицы и юноши собирались у костра, юноши писали свои имена на кусочках пергамента, складывали их в чашу, из которой девушки должны были случайным образом вытянуть имя своего избранника на эту ночь. Так вот развлекались. Дети, родившиеся после Луперкалий, считались даром богов. А у народов Севера, бывает, до сих пор просят захожего гостя «с Большой Земли» оросить своим семенем младую деву. И всё затем же. Деву, разумеется, при этом не спрашивают, и цель у этого процесса отнюдь не в том, чтобы деву ублажить.  
Но чем больше человечество плодилось, тем проще было найти себе в пару не-родственника. И постепенно такие вот традиции отмирали, а их место в религиозных канонах занимают всевозможные сексуальные ограничения. В Библии появляются запреты на любые соития, не имеющие своей целью зачатие ребёнка, в странах восточных, мусульманских, женщину закутывают практически в мешок, лишь бы не спровоцировать у мужчин желание, а в африканских племенах в качестве процедуры инициации проводят женские обрезания (погуглите и ужаснитесь).  
Женская гомосексуальность была обществу крайне невыгодна, т.к. ещё больше сокращала и без того ограниченный ресурс. Поэтому и её следовало искоренить. Чтобы не создавать лишних соблазнов, тема замалчивалась. Женщина, осознающая в себе влечение к особам своего же пола, не видела других таких же, а потому чувствовала себя неправильной, сломанной. Разумеется, свои «неправильные» желания она скрывала, что делало замалчивание темы ещё более удобным. Поскольку параллельно общество табуировало тему женской сексуальности как таковой, а прав на распоряжение своим телом женщины не имели — ими как своей собственностью распоряжались отцы, братья, опекуны, мужья, — все лесбиянки тех лет были замужем и с детьми. Так в обществе сложилось представление о том, что женщина не может вообще не хотеть мужчин (про то, чтобы не хотеть какого-то конкретного мужчину, не говорили и подавно). Да и кто эту глупую бабу спрашивает, а?  
Вы будете смеяться, но и у жесточайших религиозных запретов и множества социальных предубеждений против мужской гомосексуальности корни — те же самые! Мужчина, позволяющий другому мужчине овладевать собой, предполагается как незаинтересованный в продолжении рода. А любое удовольствие, получаемое не через всовывание члена в вагину (то есть гарантированно не могущее привести к зачатию), воспринимается обществом, а значит и религией, как преступление против человеческого вида. Что характерно, пассивная роль тут оценивается как гораздо более «опасная» для общества, т.к. такой мужчина кажется вовсе незаинтересованным в излитии своего семени хоть в кого-нибудь, а значит, ещё менее способным к зачатию. Вам смешно, а некоторые люди до сих пор живут в плену подобных заблуждений, причём не всегда даже понимают их истоки. Это ведь очень древняя история, которая буквально осела на подкорке и мало кем проговаривается вслух. Встречали сакраментальное «Это против природы!»? Любой, кто хоть немного смыслит в биологии, понимает, что любая поведенческая реакция так или иначе обусловлена или нашими генами, или обществом. И если гомосексуальное поведение (не путаем с гомосексуальностью!) не стало итогом некоей психологической травмы, травмирующего опыта, полученного как раз через общество, то причина, безусловно, должна быть именно генетической. То есть природной. Так, учёные, проведя ряд экспериментов на животных (в том числе на тараканах... эти существа, оказывается, если рассматривать их как группу, очень похожи на людей), выяснили, что чем гуще населено место проживания матери во время беременности и чем меньше жизненных ресурсов приходится на каждого члена группы, тем выше среди рождённого потомства процент склонных к гомосексуальности особей. Иными словами, гомосексуальность — исключительно природный механизм, который тем больше активируется, чем больше вид распространяется. То, что было аномалией в каменном веке, в современном мире, при семи миллиардах людей на планете, стало необходимостью. Гомофобия — это буквальный атавизм вроде аппендикса. Можете смотреть на гомофобов как на эволюционно отсталых, это будет правдой.  
То же самое касается неприятия обществом всех, кто так или иначе не способен или не желает обзаводиться потомством. Чайлд-фри, например. Их идеология — это совершенно естественное следствие перенаселения. Природный ответ человеческой психики на неизбежное сокращение личного пространства каждой отдельной особи. И сохраняющиеся предрассудки на этот счёт являются ещё одним пережитком прошлого.  
Неспособность контролировать и осознавать свой инстинкт продолжения рода является и одной из глубинных причин ненависти к феминизму (ну, если вернуться на двадцать лет назад, когда на отношение к феминисткам ещё не влияли неадекватные выходки феминисток третьей волны). Баба не хочет быть молчаливым послушным инкубатором? На костёр её!

Ну и вот теперь, когда вы примерно поняли контекст, вернёмся к теме изнасилований. Или не изнасилований.  
Что же именно мы видим в том самом эталонном сюжете?  
Если отвлечься от данного нам шаблона, в котором происходящее заявлено как изнасилование, т.е. принуждение к сексу лица против его согласия, мы увидим как раз лицо, которое хочет и готово получить удовольствие. Чего это лицо не хочет, так это чтобы кто-то, кроме него, знал о его желании.  
В старом добром фильме «О чём говорят мужчины» был такой монолог:

_«Вот, например, если мужчине нравится женщина, он должен ее завоевать, а если женщине нравится мужчина, она… она же должна ему сдаться. То есть проиграть. Проигрывает, выигрывая. Мы играем в шашки. Они играют в поддавки… Кривая женская логика»._

**Василий Уткин**

  
Здесь всё верно, кроме последней фразы. Это отнюдь не женская логика — это логика общества, которое загнало женщину, эмоциональную, сильную, страстную, в угол и заставило скрывать свои желания. (Ну и, по остаточному принципу, гомосексуальных мужчин — тоже.)  
Социальные науки говорят нам, что все попытки натянуть сову общества на глобус запретов рано или поздно приведут к абсурдным, а то и парадоксальным результатам. Запреты действуют лишь до того предела, до которого установит каждый человек лично для себя. Человек — в первую очередь животное, потому ни один запрет не сможет до бесконечности сдерживать мощнейшие инстинкты, если у этого не будет достойной причины. Люди как вид уже давно не находятся на грани вымирания, поэтому женщины уже давно не мыслят себя как ходячие инкубаторы на ножках. Все ограничения женских прав на распоряжение телом лишились своего главного обоснования, а значит, и причин их придерживаться. Наличие жёстких наказаний за уклонение от исполнения запретов не сделает запрет более действенным, но приведёт к появлению самых хитрых способов обхода запрета. Так, неподъёмные налоги не увеличивают доходы государства, а всё больше уводят экономику в тень. Ужесточение уголовных наказаний за изнасилование приводит не к сокращению числа изнасилований, а к росту числа убийств. Запрет на получение женщиной удовольствия от секса приводит не к отказу от женской сексуальности, а к стремлению получить удовольствие, переложив ответственность за него — на мужчину. Отсюда имеем «Женское «нет» значит «да».  
По аналогии работает и запрет на мужскую гомосексуальность, в частности — на пассивную роль. В этом случае речь опять же идёт о желанности удовольствия и перекладывании ответственности, уже на активного партнёра. Поскольку слэш-фанфики пишутся преимущественно женщинами и для женщин, многие психологические реакции здесь авторами и читателями дублируются, сближая ситуации ещё больше.  
И вот здесь мы подходим к ответу, почему фантазии об изнасилованиях и фанфики о них чаще всего описывают вообще не изнасилование. На самом деле это нечто вроде ролевой игры, где оба участника знают, чего хотят, и подыгрывают друг другу, дабы угодить наложенным обществом табу.  
Не зря в большинстве таких сюжетов весьма сдержанно описывается сам процесс принуждения. Насильники ограничиваются теми же методами, которые вполне допустимы при обычном жёстком сексе: захват волос, несильные пощёчины, связывание и удержание. Жертвы не получают существенных травм, особенно тех, что сказываются на внешности. Слишком бережное обхождение, не находите?

_— И кто-то вас явно любит. Если бы я била вас по лицу, то тоже пощадила бы нос и зубы._

**Ирен Адлер, «Шерлок» (BBC)**

  
Какие отсюда следуют выводы?  
**Вывод первый:** большинство авторов и читателей, которые любят сюжеты с изнасилованием, на самом деле не любят сюжеты с изнасилованием. Им не нравится насилие в жизни, им даже насилие в литературе не особо нравится. Все претензии на этот счёт не обоснованы.  
**Вывод второй:** в обществе действительно существует очень искажённое представление об изнасилованиях. Точнее, в обществе существует определённая амбивалентность этого самого представления: есть в коллективном бессознательном понятие изнасилования, а есть понятие «изнасилования». Люди неразбирающиеся путают эти понятия между собой. А за счёт сохраняющихся в обществе предубеждений в ближайшие несколько десятилетий развести изнасилования настоящие и формальные едва ли получится. Дровишек в огонь подбрасывают громкие истории с ложными обвинениями в изнасилованиях.  
**Следствие из второго вывода:** в искажённом представлении общества об изнасилованиях в первую голову виновато само общество. Феномен этот лишь нашёл закрепление в культуре, а не вырос из неё. Нельзя винить фанфики в неверном понимании подростками изнасилований, потому как это самое неверное понимание не стало бы возможным, если бы не находило обширнейшего подтверждения в обществе. Если родители, школа, общество не смогли объяснить подростку, что сексуальное насилие — это плохо, никакой самый расово правильный фанфикшн это не исправит.  
Работа по формированию правильного отношения к сексу должна вестись сперва дома, затем в школах. Возлагать ответственность за эту задачу на фанфикшн — всё равно что перекладывать воспитание детей на их дворовых товарищей. Тем более что во многих случаях фанфики пишут точно такие же подростки, ровесники читателей.  
Отдельным пунктом тут стоит упомянуть отсутствие конкретно в нашей стране системы сексуального образования подростков. Родители в большинстве своём трусливо перекладывают ответственность на школы, в школах же боятся лишний раз сказать вслух слово «секс», чтобы не отхватить от какой-нибудь гиперактивной и пришибленной на всю голову мамаши скандалище на всю Ивановскую. Один из авторов припоминает, что в его школе даже на уроках по анатомии человека, когда дело дошло до главы о половом размножении, учительница стыдливо попросила класс прочесть материал самостоятельно дома.  
Впрочем, глядя на многих учителей, невольно думаешь, что их знания по этому предмету ограничиваются теорией и ещё более далеки от жизни, чем иные фанфики с альтернативной анатомией.

_«Мне кажется, я выражу общее мнение коллектива... Нельзя ли по этой теме пригласить учителя, у которого был реальный секс?»_

**Толик, «Гуманоиды в Королёве»**

  
Далее. Не забываем, что все фанфики маркируются согласно возрастным категориям. Разумеется, ни авторы, ни владельцы сайтов с фанфиками технически не могут (да и не станут) принуждать читателей соблюдать возрастной рейтинг и просматривать только предназначенный для них контент. И подростки имеют почти неограниченный доступ к контенту 18+ (рейтинги R, NC-17, NC-21 соответственно). Но и это опять-таки не фанфикшна вина. Не фанфики и не их авторы должны учить подростков фильтровать интернет-контент, причём любой — от выложенных в сети книг до рекламы. Это тоже задача родителей и школы. Авторы со своей стороны уже делают всё возможное и необходимое: ставят рейтинг и предупреждения. Фикбук дополнительно для таких случаев обзавёлся ещё и выскакивающим окошечком, призванным уберечь подрастающее поколение от NSFW-контента. А на дайрях можно совсем закрыть дневник от непользователей и несовершеннолетних пользователей. Предполагается, что человек, самостоятельно пришедший на сайт, ознакомившийся с шапкой работы и получивший всю полагающуюся информацию из всплывающих определений, добровольно принимает решение о прочтении текста. Запрещать публикацию текстов с изнасилованиями — значит бороться с симптомами, вместо того чтобы бороться с самой болезнью. Не говоря уже о том, что люди взрослые, которых также весьма немало среди авторов и читателей фанфикшна, имеют полное право на ознакомление с любым, даже самым извращенским контентом на свой выбор.

_Цензура — это то же самое, что сказать взрослому мужчине, что он не может есть стейк, потому что его не может прожевать младенец.  
_

_ **Марк Твен** _

Итак, что мы вынесли из этой части.  
Романтизация изнасилования, как её чаще всего понимают, во-первых, описывает скорее игру в изнасилование, во-вторых, появляется лишь потому, что соответствующие идеи уже витают в обществе. Поэтому если вам вдруг невтерпёж как хочется написать что-то по тому самому шаблону — пишите, ставьте рейтинг и предупреждение, а после смело плюйте ядовитой слюной на всех, кто придёт к вам с возмущениями по поводу «романтизации». Однако есть тут и горькая пилюля: критики, отмечающие неправдоподобность данного сюжета, в абсолютном большинстве случаев правы. Подобные фанфики представляют из себя лишь фантазии о изнасиловании, которые имеют мало общего с _настоящим изнасилованием_. К сожалению, нет никакой технической возможности разнести работы с изнасилованием-игрой и изнасилованием-взаправду, тем более что многие авторы и читатели действительно не до конца эту самую разницу осознают (да и сами правила этой игры будут нарушены, если заранее раскрыть все карты, а значит, игра утратит свою суть и будет испорчена). В любом случае, если вы не хотите получать пинки ещё и за недостоверность своего текста, рекомендуем сразу выставить негативное отношение к критике — так всем будет проще.

В следующей части более детально, по пунктам разберём те самые первичные установки, которые в том или ином виде присутствуют в постах и комментариях, осуждающих фанфики с изнасилованиями, а после поговорим о том самом _настоящем изнасиловании_ в фанфикшне.


	3. «Как должно быть», или Почему для моралфагов греют отдельный котёл

**Правильная жертва**

Итак, вспомним, какие требования предъявляются сторонниками «достоверного» изнасилования.  
«Жертва изнасилования не имеет права перестать сопротивляться и/или получить оргазм. Жертва обязана получить тяжёлую психологическую травму, страдать, пить успокоительные горстями или запивать своё горе литрами алкоголя, возможно — попытаться покончить собой. Примирение жертвы и насильника категорически невозможно ни при каких обстоятельствах».  
Первое и главное, что следует помнить всегда, в любой ситуации, и не только в том, что касается фанфикшна: ваше восприятие — далеко не единственное и не безусловно верное. Все люди разные, психологические реакции у них тоже разные, не говоря уже о личном опыте и отношении к тем или иным явлениям.  
Исходя из сказанного, забудьте раз и навсегда о любом «жертва должна» и любой «настоящей жертве». Поведение человека, оказавшегося в ситуации изнасилования, сугубо индивидуально, мало предсказуемо и уж точно не обязано соответствовать шаблонам, сложившимся в вашей голове. Не забываем, что большинство психологических реакций обусловлено физиологическими, т.е. не поддаются сознательному контролю, а значит, ни в коем случае не могут быть поставлены жертве в вину.  
**Выводы:**  
**1\. Жертва может прекратить сопротивление. **Неважно, применял ли насильник к жертве физическое насилие или просто угрозы. Жертва не обязана оправдываться за свой страх перед болью, не обязана доказывать, что этот страх имел под собой какие-то реальные основания. Факта угрозы достаточно.  
**Следствие из первого вывода:** жертва не обязана получить в ходе изнасилования значимые травмы. Одним из самых невозможно тупых стереотипов является именно убеждённость в том, что отсутствие серьёзных повреждений автоматически означает согласие жертвы и, более того, отсутствие вреда для психики. Встречали выражение «Не убудет»? Мы вот встречали. Предполагается, что секс сам по себе не может причинить какой-то значимый дискомфорт и тем более вред. Вред, согласно этому заблуждению, может быть только физическим, в случае получения жертвой травм. И здесь мы приходим к замкнутому кругу: общество осуждает жертв, не получивших травм, жертвы боятся этого осуждения общества и потому дополнительно осуждают сами себя за то, что не получили травм. Это в нагрузку к ужасному чувству собственной беспомощности, к ощущению себя чужой собственностью, к отсутствию контроля и права распоряжения собственным телом. Похлопаем моралфагам за первое очко в «Бинго виктимблейминга».  
**2\. Жертва может получить оргазм. **Даже если забыть про экзотические формы изнасилования, хорошо подготовленный насильник может обеспечить все необходимые физические условия. Что чаще всего препятствует получению удовольствия жертвой? Отсутствие возбуждения. Для женщин это означает ещё и отсутствие естественной смазки (у мужчин таковая в принципе отсутствует). Смазку естественную легко заменить искусственной, да и презервативы частично облегчают процесс и снижают трение, что в данном случае только в плюс (а презервативы продвинутые насильники используют обязательно, т.к. это помогает скрыть основную улику — свой биологический след). В зависимости от уровня либидо, от индивидуальных особенностей физиологии и психологии, жертва вполне может испытать оргазм. И если кто-то считает, что это оправдывает насильника или, например, делает изнасилование менее травматичным событием, то он, простите, идиот и выбивает второе очко в «Бинго виктимблейминга». Чаще всего всё как раз наоборот: испытанное физическое удовольствие способствует стыду жертвы по всё тем же пунктам — беспомощность, отсутствие контроля над телом, чувство вины за свои неположенные реакции etc. Автор изобретательный может построить на этом отдельный и весьма нешуточный конфликт.  
Здесь мы обязаны упомянуть одну из необычных форм изнасилования, которая заключается как раз в управлении оргазмом. Подобная практика активно используется в качестве сексуальной игры, а также для игр, завязанных на сексе (надеемся, разницу объяснять не нужно). Обычно эджинг предполагает высокую степень доверия и готовность передать контроль над собой другому человеку, чего трудно добиться в случае насильственного акта. Тем не менее в некоторых случаях (чаще всего — из-за связывающих насильника и жертву личных отношений, хотя не всегда) для насильника особым удовольствием может стать причинение жертве не боли, а наслаждения. По сути, это наивысшая форма контроля и власти над жертвой, поскольку требует б**о**льшей изобретательности, б**о**льшего времени и б**о**льших усилий. В качестве вспомогательных средств выступают различные наркотические и возбуждающие препараты, плюс всё те же смазки и секс.игрушки. Жертва при этом чувствует себя ещё более униженной, полностью подвластной чужой воле и лишённой прав.  
К слову, практика лишь кажется безобидной. Несколько разрядок подряд в конечном итоге могут стать весьма болезненными. Кончать через боль — та ещё радость, знаете ли.  
**3\. Разобравшись немного с тяжёлыми последствиями для психики, обратимся к совершенно противоположной ситуации — к отсутствию таких последствий.**  
Имея дело с жертвой, мы имеем дело со всем её психологическим багажом. Это и личный опыт, и подверженность чужому мнению, и всевозможные стереотипы, скрепы, иллюзии. Так, для жертвы, неоднократно подвергавшейся сексуальному насилию в прошлом, особенно в детстве, когда психика наиболее гибка, новое изнасилование может стать лишь одним неприятным эпизодом. Это не снимает ответственности с насильника, но может объяснить отсутствие у жертвы острой реакции на произошедшее. И среди прочего может объяснить также и готовность жертвы к примирению. Другой пример связан с заблуждениями, о которых мы упоминали ранее. Как есть мужья-насильники, которые совершенно не видят своей вины в том, чтобы овладеть насильно своей супругой, так есть и жёны, которые считают себя обязанными предоставлять мужу сексуальные услуги по любому его требованию. Аналогично могут вести себя партнёры в устоявшихся гомосексуальных отношениях, особенно если один из партнёров либо младше другого, либо находится в финансовой зависимости от него. Такие жертвы попросту не осознают, насколько нездорова сложившаяся ситуация, а потому меньше переживают и не испытывают тех же страданий, что жертвы, о которых мы говорили ранее. И это опять не снимает ответственности с насильника, но объясняет реакции жертвы, в которых эта жертва точно не виновата. То, что жертва не переживает из-за случившегося, не делает свершившееся преступление безобидной пакостью и тем более не делает жертву «развратной», «провокатором» и «самадуравиноватой» (мы встречали такую точку зрения, да). Если вы столкнулись с человеком, который настоятельно требует от жертвы страданий, запишите ему очко в «Бинго виктимблейминга», потому что это оно самое.  
**4\. Независимо от того, насколько тяжело жертва переживает случившееся, её дальнейшее поведение не ограничено никакими рамками. **Ни один кодекс не предписывает жертве изнасилования корчить скорбную мину и отказываться от веселья. Смех вообще один из лучших целителей, поэтому да, жертва может даже шутить о случившемся — это будет её способом справиться. Не стоит ни обесценивать переживания жертвы, ни устраивать пляски с бубном, нагнетая депрессию на жертву, на самого себя и на всех окружающих. Опять же если жертва внешне не выдаёт своих переживаний, это не повод её обвинять и тем более шутить на тему «тебе понравилось». Если у вас возникают мысли о том, что жертве понравилось изнасилование, поздравляем: вы — мудак. Единственный случай, когда уместно предположить, что жертва «была не против» — это если мы имеем дело с тщательно прописанным героем-мазохистом (в реальном мире, в отличие от литературы, определить со стороны чужую склонность к подобного рода взаимодействиям достаточно сложно, мазохисты не кричат о себе на каждом углу). Тут, однако, надо понимать, что данный случай крайне противоречив и, хотя жертва получила определённое удовольствие от собственной боли и унижения, сами боль и унижение от этого никуда не делись. Возможно даже, что изнасилованный мазохист от случившегося морально пострадает даже больше, чем не-мазохист, так как будет вдвойне пристыжён своими ощущениями и их неприемлемостью для общества (см. пункт про оргазм жертвы).  
Что же тут нужно понимать с точки зрения фанфикшна? А понимать нужно то, что характер и личный опыт жертвы нужно учитывать при любых описаниях её дальнейшего поведения. Учитывать, но не высекать в мраморе. Изнасилование — это всё же довольно яркое событие, которое может оказать преобразующее влияние на личность. Поэтому жертва может вести себя нелогично или просто неожиданно. И это тоже нормально.

**Правильный насильник**

Здесь остановимся совсем ненадолго.  
**1.** Хочется сразу безжалостно расправиться с тем страшным образом, который обычно рисует воображение юных и не очень читателей при самом слове «изнасилование». Ночь, тёмная улица, тёмная фигура незнакомца, выскакивающая из кустов... Забудьте. 80% изнасилований совершаются знакомыми жертвы. 35% — близкими знакомыми и членами семьи. Насильник совсем необязательно будет похож на морального урода, он не будет заведомо вести себя как законченный псих. Напротив, как показывает криминалистическая статистика, многие насильники (как и многие серийные убийцы) в обычной жизни были очень приятными людьми, вызывающими расположение к себе. Да даже того же Чикатило называли «интересным мужчиной», он отличался скромностью и незаметностью, видимой застенчивостью, что и позволяло ему внушать доверие будущим жертвам — они просто не видели в нём угрозы. По воспоминаниям жены, Чикатило не смог отрубить голову живой курице, которую она принесла с рынка, чтобы приготовить ужин. И при этом — 53 доказанных убийства (возможно, что были и другие), из них 36 — дети от 7 до 17 лет, практически все убийства — по сексуальным мотивам. Такое вот противоречие внешнего внутреннему.  
Что из этого следует для фанфикшна? Что ж, в первую очередь из этого следует то, что, как бы это ни подрывало пуканы отдельным гражданам, насильником может оказаться буквально любой персонаж. И сейчас мы говорим больше о фанфиках, чем об ориджиналах. Самый милашный душечка, который, казалось бы, и мухи не обидит, может совершить изнасилование, если на то будет воля автора. И это даже необязательно будет ООСом героя, т.к. в каноне многие аспекты личности персонажа неизбежно остаются за кадром. Впрочем, если по канону персонаж, например, вовсе не заинтересован в сексе, то превращение его в насильника, безусловно, будет махровым ООСом, который точно стоит отметить в шапке. Никогда не стесняйтесь ставить ООС, это то предупреждение, на которое смотрят в основном не до, а после прочтения текста, если заметили какие-то расхождения с каноном.  
**2\. **Если вы всё ещё представляете себе мерзко хихикающего и потирающего руки, как Стервелла де Вилль, негодяя, то мы уже идём к вам. Среди насильников, как и в целом среди преступников, очень высок процент тех, кто либо не осознаёт опасности своего деяния, либо очень старательно оправдывает себя. «Я просто очень сильно её люблю и хочу взаимности», например. Или «Он глупый и не понимает своего счастья». Ну и лидер нашего хит-парада — «Она должна/Он должен» (это подходит для любых изнасилований с элементами зависимости жертвы от преступника, зависимость при этом может быть даже выдуманной, существующей лишь в голове насильника, и носить абьюзивный характер). Основная проблема, с которой сталкиваются авторы, желающие написать не только изнасилование, но и последующее примирение жертвы с насильником, — это как раз трансформация сознания насильника. Как показать герою-насильнику, где и почему он был не прав? Как правдоподобно изменить его, чтобы жертва могла его простить?.. Полагаем, нет смысла говорить, что на этом этапе большинство авторов позорно лажают. Что характерно, сюжетную и мотивационную лажу тоже принято именовать романтизацией изнасилования. Хотя, если по-хорошему, авторы таких работ отнюдь не романтизируют само изнасилование, они просто ленятся как следует проработать своих героев и сюжет.  
**3\. **Раз уж упомянули мотивацию, то стоит разобрать и истинную мотивацию насильников. Сразу оговоримся, что речь идёт о настоящих насильниках, а не о персонажах той самой игры в изнасилования. В последней вся мотивация героев сводится к тому, чтобы поскорее переспать и не поставить при этом женщину или пассивного партнёра в неловкое положение перед своими и чужими нравственными скрепами.  
Так вот, из-за непонимания большинством людей разницы между насилием настоящим и постановочным, формальным, возникают опасные и неприятные заблуждения касательно мотивации насильников.  
Для начала, насильник совершает изнасилование совершенно точно не по причине любви. Насильник может любить жертву, но в тот момент, когда он принимает решение о принуждении её к сексу, руководствуется насильник никак не любовью.  
Чаще всего главной движущей силой для насильника является желание самоутверждения, утверждения своей мужской силы (как ни крути, насильников-мужчин по многим причинам всегда было и всегда будет больше, чем насильников-женщин), власти вообще или власти конкретно над жертвой. Само по себе ощущение власти немало возбуждает, поэтому может быть перепутано с обычным сексуальным желанием. Вещи это тесно связанные, но всё же различающиеся.  
Впрочем, справедливости ради, без самого по себе сексуального влечения обычно не обходится. Всё же есть много и других способов утвердить своё превосходство и обладание, помимо сексуального насилия, так что использование именно изнасилования говорит о как минимум потаённых, а то и о явных желаниях насильника. (О потаённых желаниях упоминаем в связи с культурой АУЕ, в которой активные гомосексуалы упорно отрицают собственные гомосексуальные наклонности и перекладывают ответственность за связь на пассивную сторону. Разбежались. Эта стрелочка не поворачивается.)

Ну и, наконец, напоследок — самое вкусненькое.

**Правильный автор и правильный читатель**

В прошлой главе мы говорили о тех авторах и читателях, которые предпочитают т.н. романтизированные изнасилования, т.е. такие работы, в которых эксплуатируется понятие изнасилования, скрывающее под собой обычные брачные игры человеков. В этой же части поговорим о тех, кому нравятся именно настоящие изнасилования — с детальными описаниями насилия, с многоглавными описаниями страданий жертвы и т.д.  
В самом начале этого разговора хочется разграничить авторов и читателей в зависимости от их точки зрения. Существует такой манипулятивный приёмчик — сказать автору/читателю рэйп-фичков, что его фантазии не имеют права на существование и вообще тупые, потому что сам этот автор/читатель не хотел бы оказаться на месте жертвы. И каждый раз мы повторяем одно и то же: а кто вам вообще сказал, что нас интересует точка зрения жертвы?  
Из-за того, что большинство авторов фанфикшна — женщины, сложилось нелепое убеждение, будто автор всегда смотрит на свой сюжет с позиции героя-женщины, ну или на крайний случай — мужчины-пассива. Вынуждены разочаровать тех, кто жил с этой глупостью до сегодняшнего дня: нет, женщина не обязана идентифицировать себя с принимающей стороной, пассивом, женщиной, ведомым, нижним, жертвой и т.д. Даже за пределами фемдома и пеггинга женщина может быть активной, действующей стороной, инициатором. И, соответственно, даже автор-женщина может идентифицировать себя с мужчиной-активом, а то и даже мужчиной-насильником. Это не говоря уже о пусть редких, но всё же встречающихся среди авторов фанфикшна мужчинах, для которых именно эта — активная — точка зрения более привычна.  
Что отсюда следует? А отсюда следует то, что некоторых авторов и читателей в описаниях изнасилований может интересовать и возбуждать ровно то же самое, что возбуждает героя-насильника — чувство власти, контроля, верховенства. Пусть и не всегда это осознаётся самим носителем фетиша. Для этой категории фанатов рэйп-фикшна характерна любовь к максимально кровавым и/или унизительным для жертвы сюжетам, самым специфическим и болезненным кинкам. Степень кровавости и больнючести зависит от склонности автора и читателя к садизму (опять же надеемся, что разницу между обычным доминированием и садистскими наклонностями объяснять не нужно).  
Следом обязаны упомянуть и тех, кто склонен к мазохизму или просто ведомости. Этих авторов и читателей вполне устраивает точка зрения жертвы и даже положение жертвы, поскольку скрыто или явно они любят испытывать боль, находиться в подвластном состоянии.  
Ну и, наконец, самая широкая аудитория рэйп-фичков ищет в них насилие и страдания жертвы по причине, абсолютно противоположной той, которую мыслят моралфаги, а именно — они видят в злоключениях жертвы возможность сопереживать и сострадать кому-то, оказавшемуся в тяжёлой жизненной ситуации, при этом оставаясь в собственной зоне комфорта. Случалось ли вам во время грозы усаживаться с чашкой горячего чая и пледом у окна, слушать гром и шум падающей воды, наблюдать за тем, как затапливает улицы, сдувает крыши с сарайчиков, ломает деревья?.. Художественные произведения, описывающие страшные события и ужасные физические и психологические страдания людей, дают нам примерно те же ощущения. В большинстве своём авторы и читатели рэйп-фичков — это как раз те люди, которые более склонны к эмпатии, более чувствительны и восприимчивы, от них проще добиться жалости. Отсюда же растут ноги у навязчивого стремления многих авторов либо примирить жертву с насильником и закончить работу с изнасилованием хэппи-эндом, либо вручить жертву в чьи-нибудь ещё добрые руки и всячески комфортить и поддерживать вплоть до психического и эмоционального выздоровления. Живописания страданий при этом имеют своей целью разжалобить читателя, с чем авторы нередко перебарщивают. (Это, разумеется, не касается тех, кто был описан в первом пункте и сопереживает насильнику. У этих в голове совсем другие тараканы.)  
Впрочем, различить сторонников разных точек зрения невооружённым взглядом, не обсудив предварительно с человеком его интересы, практически невозможно. Писать и читать люди, входящие в эти три категории, могут плюс-минус одно и то же.  
К списку популярных заблуждений можно добавить и пресловутое «сегодня рэйп читаешь, завтра маленьких детей сношаешь», т.е. обвинение авторов и читателей рэйп-фишкна в желании и готовности перенести свои фантазии о сексуальном насилии в реальность. Сюда же относятся обвинения в формировании у подростков ложных представлений о границах дозволенного в сфере секса (о чём мы немного порассуждали в предыдущей главе). И тут хочется указать сразу на два момента.  
Первое — это опять же напрочь лишённое оснований перекладывание ответственности за сексуальное воспитание и просвещение детей и подростков с семьи и школы на плечи посторонних людей. Нельзя обвинять фанфикшн в формировании у подростка искажённых сексуальных интересов. Позиция эта выдаёт интеллектуальную и моральную беспомощность всех своих сторонников, которые то ли ленятся, то ли боятся, то ли попросту недостаточно умны и образованны, чтобы поговорить со своим ребёнком и рассказать ему необходимую информацию о сексуальных отношениях, о том, что можно и что нельзя. В тех, кто поддерживает эту позицию, не имея своих детей, прочно и надолго поселилась большая вредная ханжа, протестующая против любых форм сексуального общения, которые недоступны или неинтересны ей самой. Самое мерзкое в таких людях то, что они даже не понимают, в какой момент начинают лезть своими грязными ручонками в чужие права.  
Второе — это противоречие подобного заблуждения реальному положению дел.  
По-хорошему, культура, в том числе литература, — это один из прекрасных способов терапии, в частности сублимации нереализованных желаний. Известно, что компьютерные игры при нормальных обстоятельствах (т.е. если играть только в те игры, которые соответствуют возрасту, и не злоупотреблять количественно) не повышают, а, напротив, снижают агрессивность у подростков, т.к. позволяют выплеснуть негативные эмоции, накопленные за день от общения с реальными людьми, на рисованных противников. В том же качестве работают занятия спортом, особенно связанным с самообороной. Пробовали когда-нибудь, после того как вас разозлят, помолотить кулаками в грушу? Обычно здорово помогает. Ну и, естественно, если у вас есть какие-то не вполне здоровые сексуальные желания, вам точно не станет легче, если вы будете просто держать это в себе. При этом далеко не каждый может позволить себе — финансово, психологически, репутационно — терапию. И на помощь приходит тематический контент. Арты, манга, порновидео, фильмы и сериалы, фанфики на нужную тему позволяют человеку, имеющему выходящие за рамки дозволенного склонности, пережить нужные ему ощущения, не навредив при этом никому живому.  
Знаете, как работает порно и почему оно нам нравится? За этот процесс отвечают зеркальные нейроны в нашем мозгу, которые изначально служат для обучения, лучшего усвоения чужого опыта, более быстрых реакций на раздражители, более эффективной коммуникации в обществе и многого другого. Эти самые нейроны, получив информацию от органов чувств (в первую очередь — от органов зрения), заставляют мозг повторить те реакции, которые, предположительно, происходят в мозгу реально действовавшего лица.  
Посмотрите на человека, который ест зелёный лимон. Сморщились от фантомного кислого привкуса? Это работают ваши зеркальные нейроны. Они убеждают вас в том, что вы как будто бы тоже съели кислый лимон. Не можете смотреть ужастики? Это ваши зеркальные нейроны передают вам те же эмоции страха, что испытывают герои фильма. Всё потому, что, помимо зеркальных нейронов «действия» (их называют моторными), есть также эмоциональные зеркальные нейроны. Именно они помогают нам подсознательно, без всякого мыслительного анализа, а видя лишь мимику и жесты, понимать эмоции другого человека. Так происходит, потому что, благодаря «отражению» в мозге, мы сами начинаем испытывать те же ощущения. И да, просмотр порно — это такой мягкий способ пережить секс в тех формах и с теми людьми (или не только людьми), которых вы видите на экране. Возвращаясь к натягиванию совы общества на глобус запретов, запрет порноконтента определённой тематики, может, и снизит количество заинтересованных в этой тематике, но только среди тех, чей интерес обусловлен простым любопытством. Больше всех же пострадают те, кто имеет различные расстройства влечения и у кого данный интерес появился совершенно независимо от просмотра контента. И знаете что? Вот они-то и могут, лишившись возможности сублимировать, перенести свои желания в реальность.  
Хотите ещё прикол? Согласно научным исследованиям, у женщин зеркальных нейронов в эмоциональной системе больше, чем у мужчин. Так сложилось в результате эволюции: природе важно, чтобы именно мать, которая проводит больше всего времени с ребенком, была эмоционально открыта, сопереживала, радовалась и тем самым по зеркальному принципу помогала развивать эмоции малышу, пока тот не может выразить своё состояние и чувства словесно. Этим объясняется более высокая способность женщин к пониманию и сочувствию. Кроме того, речевые центры коры у женщин развиты как в левом, так и в правом полушарии (у мужчин — только в левом полушарии). Таким образом, женщины больше склонны к восприятию речи и сами более активно пользуются этим инструментом. Понимаете теперь, почему в фикрайтерском и фикридерском сообществе больше женщин? И почему для нас текстовое порно, по сути, не менее эффективно, чем видео?  
Какой же мы делаем вывод из этого экскурса в устройство мозга? А такой, что фанфики помогают нам пережить те эмоции, которых нам — сознательно или несознательно — не хватает. И вовсе не нужно этого стыдиться, напротив — получайте удовольствие и радуйтесь тому, какие широкие возможности открывает для вас ваш мозг.

Засим мы закругляемся. Авторы желают всем, кто прочёл нашу длинную имху, как можно больше интересного контента и надеются, что хотя бы кому-то смогли открыть глаза на важные стороны жизни.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тем, кто очень заинтересовался темой изнасилований в фанфикшне, хотим порекомендовать замечательную статью katrindietrich — «Романтизация насилия в фикрайтерской среде» (https://ficbook.net/readfic/3243197/8516752).


End file.
